Ash xXx Miri
by SpecH82
Summary: Ash and miri story. I became bored at work, ended up writing this on my Galaxy Tab 3!


**Updated: 2014-03-25**

**Purgatory**

Miranda Lawson, ex-cerberus, the engineered beauty of humanity, had fallen- Hard, for a woman, not any woman at that. No she had to fall for a hard ass marine with hazel eyes, dark long hair and bountiful lips.

Not that she had, had long hair, when they first meet on Horizon, those year's ago. Feels like a century passed since. Miranda mused while taking a long swig from her bottle, the cold beer sliding down her throat smoothly.

Miranda watched all the sentient beings on the dance floor. Dancing away their worries or just having a good time. The speaker's blaring it's music throughout Purgatory. Miranda wasn't one for club's. But today was one of those day's, when you just had to get out and do something or go stir crazy.

Miranda passed the bottle over to a passing human waiter and at the same time ordered a new one. Transferring the credits with her omni-tool as she did so. Horizon, Miranda could remember it like it was yesterday's news.

_Touching down on Horizon, fighting through collectors until they reached the newly built defensive tower, protecting the tower from the collectors, wave after wave. Until EDI finally got it online and fired._

_The collectors retreated at that point, the defensive tower, firing of a few more shoot before going silent._

The human waiter in her skin tight suit, that were typical for Asari dancer's arrived with her new beer. Miranda took the bottle from the waiter, thanked her. Slowly moved the bottle with the golden brew toward her lips, while reminiscing the old days.

_When the battle finally died down the mechanic arrived, demanding that Jane stop the Collector ship._

_That was hard on Shepard, she wanted to stop them, but had no means to do so and they all knew it._

_That's when she made an appearance. The hot gorgeous Marine. Moved towards them._

_"Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy, the first human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel". Stopping in front of Jane, while eyeing the mechanic. Miranda couldn't stop staring even if she would have wanted to. She didn't. "you're in the presence of a goddess, Delan. Back from the dead"._

_Miranda watched the mechanic leave in the corner of her eyes, her concentration were exclusively on the hazel eyed marine with the dark hair in a bun and those sweet, sweet hips. If the armor were anything to go by at least._

Miranda worked the bottle until it was empty. She knew she wanted- no, she need that Marine.

Not just in a sexual way, though certainly there was that too. She had never felt this way before, Miranda knew what it was, she was feeling of course. She just couldn't believe she would feel like this for a woman. One that she was quite sure, would drill a hole through her head, if she tried anything.

Besides Miranda had never felt anything for women before. She mused while making her way to the counter trough the throng of people milling about. Miranda gave the throng a cursory glance before taking a seat on the chair in front of the counter. Miranda ordered another beer. The bartender smoothly slide her a new bottle.

Taking a small sip after flashing her omni-tool, transfering the credits for her beer. She came to the conclusion that, that wasn't entirely true. She had felt attraction when she was close to Shepard. But nothing like this. No that was pure physical, sexual attraction. This was different, the emotions a lot stronger. The need for more than sexual release was there. The need to cuddle was there. The need to take that big bad hot teddy bear in her arms and fall a sleep there and then, was there. Miranda downed a big swig before putting the bottle back on the counter and running her free hand trough her brown hair a few times.

So she knew what she needed and where to get it, problem was, how to get it. She had tried, oh had she tried. But with the conclusion of the Collector threat on Horizon and Miranda's briljant idea at the time to antagonize the marine, when she had attacked Shepard verbally about Cerberus. Telling the marine about the Alliance and their narrow-mindedness and that her anger was typical Alliance attitude, when it came to Cerberus. Probably didn't help her case. Or the fact that her suit had the Cerberus logo on her left breast. Miranda mused while grabbing the bottle again, emptying it in one go. The cold brew quenching her thirst temporarily.

Two year's since Commander Jane Shepard fired the crucible. Effectively terminating the Reapers once and for all. Two year's since Miranda lost one of her few friends. Miranda had run into Ashley Williams a few times between Horizon and Shepard's memorial 7 months ago. She couldn't say why, but saying that Ashley is straight, didn't sound right. Sure Garrus and Liara maintained that belief. Even told her so, when she asked. But Miranda couldn't, wouldn't believe it.

Every one of Shepard's crew, old and new reacted hard when they heard she was gone. But not like Williams no. She almost died, it were like she had withered, just like a flower, deprived of either water or sun. No Miranda was quite sure. Ashley Williams loved Shepard like anyone would- a lover.

Then there is the fact that Ashley's body had reacted to her close proximity, even if she would deny it to the end, that stubbornly hot marine- well Spectre. Miranda's grin disappeared as fast as it appeared when she remembered that particular memory.

_The music blared like sirens. Miranda Lawson's head throbbed incessantly and her eardrums felt like they would shatter at any moment. But like every girl with a mission, a little discomfort was to be expected. This mission was worth it, or this woman was worth it easily. Miranda had dreamed about her a few times after Horizon, usually wet dreams followed by a cold shower- sometimes she would pleasure her self. Those times she reach new heights when she orgasmed, heights she never came close to before, alone. It was the cold hard truth of the matter._

_Miranda was situated in the corner of the club. With over watch of the counter straight in front of her and the stairs that lead towards the upper dance floor was to the right of the counter. She rested her back against the backrest of the couch. She had it on good authority that Williams would visit the establishment today. Being an ex-cerberus agent really helped. When it came to information gathering. Not the way her training were meant to be used, but hey, what was she supposed to do. Ashley hated Cerberus with a vengeance. So even now when Miranda is an ex-cerberus operative, the marine would hold it against her one way or the other. So what to do when the normal approach wouldn't work?. Give up- hell no, that word didn't exist in ex-cerberus operative Miranda Lawsons vocabulary. No, but improvise does. So here she are, waiting. Sipping red vine, the expensive kind. Miranda Lawson is a woman with exquisite taste. Still at times she craved beer._

_Hour's passed in a flash, few interruptions from drunkards. That decided to try their luck, when the icy blue eye's turned their way. They lost their will to continue too pursue the foolish path they were currently on. Decided to try their luck at greener pastures. _

_Miranda sipped that last of the wine. Deciding to leave. There had been no sign of the Soldier for almost five hour's. Even the bartender glanced her way now and then, probably wondering what hell she was up too. Time to leave. She didn't want to. But she had to move soon anyway._

_Miranda pushed through the crowd of drunk people. On her way to the counter. Leaning against the counter and waiting for the bartender so she could order her last drink. A beer this time, then she would leave. Miranda feel into a relaxed state, seven months had passed since they destroyed the Collector base. Miranda had been on the run from the Illusive man ever since. This was her first time in months, that she decided to risk exposure. She was close to getting her father now, she could feel it. The possibility of death on that endeavour. Spurred her motivations for her current predicament. She just wanted to meet her one last time. Selfishly she thought. But still what was she supposed to do. Death was around the corner. She could feel it in her bone. If luck were on her side, both she and Oriana would survive the coming storm and then Shepard would beat the Reapers. But nothing was ever that easy. So if Miranda would have been, the praying sort, she would have prayed for her sister to make it out alive._

_Miranda relaxed more and her arms pressed down harder on the counter. She was leaning against it and so far gone in her own thoughts. When she felt it. Gentle fingers. Slowly tracing her upper arm. Miranda's breath hitched. Was she caught by the Illusive man or was it a drunkard again, testing her fading patience. She entertained the notion of biotically, push the bastard away._

_Miranda's pride, were her situational awareness on the battlefield and in everyday life. This person caught her unaware._

_"Hey gorgeous. we're have you been all my life?" _

_The words we're slurred so close to her ear. Miranda recognized the voice instantly. The same as in her dreams pr on Horizon. Williams. Suddenly the gentle touch on her arm, sent electric jolts up her arm and down her spine._

_The warm breath on her skin. Produced goosebumps along her ear and neck._

_Miranda's first thought to biotically push the bastard away, vaporized as fast as it had arrived, by the fire that ignited in her stomach. Like wildfire._

AN: Hope you like this. This story popped into my head at work. :)

So tell me honestly what do you think?

I have no idea how this upload will look on fanfiction, since I've written this on my Samsung Galaxy Tab 3.

Kind regards:

Hattu


End file.
